An Itch You Can't Scratch
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella's dealing with some personal issues. Too embarrassed to tell anyone, she decides to go to see the doctor alone. However the doctor that walks in, is not who she expected. Bella/Carlisle. WARNING: Medical Kink. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**An Itch You Can't Scratch**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: M or R

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle, mentions of Edward/Bella

Category: Humor

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Sexual content, medical kink, mature subject matter

Summary: Bella's dealing with some personal issues. Too embarrassed to tell anyone, she decides to go to see the doctor alone. However the doctor that walks in, is not who she expected.

A/N: Written for captjackspeanut, who wishes there was more medical kink out there. And yeah I know it's been a while. I've been really busy with work. Anyway, I'm going to use this for my Twilight20 prompt: Temptation. It takes place somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, slightly AU because if my mind serves me correctly, Bella did not live with the Cullens before Breaking Dawn. But I could be wrong. Oh, and don't ask where the inspiration for this came from because honestly, it came from a mixture of an idea planted into my head from a friend and my own dirty thoughts. And obviously this is different from what I normally write, so I apologize now for the weirdness of it.

It was hot. I couldn't believe that even after all this time; the Cullens still didn't have air conditioning installed in the house.

Shifting, I tried not to whimper as I repositioned myself. I would have to remind them when they came back from their family hunting trip that it was, in fact ninety degrees outside and I was in agony.

For last week and a half, I'd been dealing with the embarrassing and uncomfortable problem of feminine itching and irritation. And now, the heat seemed to be making it worse.

I stood, letting my skirt fall to my ankles and reached for the tube of anti-itching cream that sat on the coffee table in front of me. Carefully, I walked into the downstairs bathroom to apply more of the ointment.

Returning to the couch, I pulled my skirt back up and sat down on a cooler part of the couch. This was torture, it seemed that every part of my intimate area itched, and now, with the application of the ointment, burned. I was also very swollen, and dry.

Shifting again, I tried to find a comfortable position with my legs together so that I was not tempted to scratch the area, which in turn, caused the burning sensation to get worse.

I'd wondered about seeing a doctor, but the thought terrified me. No one, not even Edward yet, had seen me in such an intimate way. My heart pounded and I felt my face flush. Still, I didn't want to continue dealing with this. I just hoped that there was something that could be done about it.

There was a walk-in clinic at the hospital that was open. As much as I didn't want to have to do this, I knew that I couldn't put up with the intense itching much longer without having to scratch myself raw. If I let it get far, then I knew I'd have no choice but to seek medical attention anyway. I figured that it was easier to deal with it now, then deal with it at that point.

I felt my heart accelerate again as I pushed myself from the couch and grabbed Edward's car keys that sat on the kitchen counter.

The drive to the hospital seemed to be very short. It took me several minutes of sitting in car, with it still running, before I manage to shut off the engine and open the door. As I walked to the doors that led to the clinic, I noticed that I was shaking. Shoving my hands into the pockets on the skirt, I tried not to turn around and run back to the car.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to convince myself that what I was doing was best, and imagined Edward's calming voice, telling me that everything would be alright. If only he knew. _Its okay Bella, I know you have nerves and worries. But dealing with those nerves and worries is easier than dealing with personal itching and discomfort._

Handing my insurance card to the receptionist, I hoped that maybe the doctor wouldn't even need to look at me. Either way, I couldn't imagine telling a male doctor my problem and especially not having one examine me if it came to that. "Um," I looked nervously down at the receptionist, she smiled at me.

"Yes, dear?"

I lowered my voice, there was no one in the waiting room, but I still felt as if the whole world could hear me. "If possible, can I request a female doctor?"

My heart pounded as the expression on the woman's face changed, still pleasant, but sympathetic now. "I'm sorry," she said. "The only two doctors we have on staff today are male. If you want you can come back another day. Otherwise there will be a nurse in the room if you require anything like a pelvic exam."

I resisted the urge to take her up on her offer of another day. Still, it took me a moment before I shook my head, I couldn't wait. Edward and his family would be home tonight and there was no way I could get to a doctor without him knowing. "No, it's okay. I'll stay."

"Alright," the receptionist stood and picked up a file from her desk. "I can take you in now dear."

Trembling, I walked through the door that she came around to open for me and into the exam room. She closed the door behind me and I sat down on the exam table.

This was the hard part, the waiting. I crossed my arms against my chest; I could feel my racing pulse. The increase in blood flow seemed to intensify the itching and I sat still, trying not to aggravate it.

Jumping at the sound of a knock at the door, I felt my heart skip its beat as I looked up at the doctor standing before me. "Hello, Miss…Bella?" Carlisle hadn't noticed until he'd read my name on the file that it was me who was in the room.

"Carlisle," my voice barely escaped my throat and I inadvertently crossed my legs. "You…you're back already?"

He moved over the desk beside me, and I could tell that he sensed my extreme nervousness. Although he hid it well, I had a feeling that he had an idea of why I was here, and it was making him nervous as well.

Still though, Carlisle lightly picked up the pen that sat on the desk and smiled warmly at me. "Yes, but it's just me. I got a call from the clinic yesterday, asking if I could fill in for Doctor Stone."

I nodded, or what felt like more of a jerk of my head to me.

A moment passed in silence, in which my heart continued to pound, I knew he could hear it. "Bella," Carlisle spoke softly, lovingly. And I almost whimpered because the discomfort I was feeling was making this much more difficult. "I can sense you're particularly nervous about something. If you'd be more comfortable with Doctor Jones, I can get him. No worries." He moved to stand and I reached out instinctively to stop him.

I had no idea why I did this, or why I insisted on it being him. With my embarrassment already getting the best of me, perhaps I figured that I _would_ be more comfortable with Carlisle than with a stranger. "No," I said, and he paused to look at me carefully. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I continued, staring at the floor instead, "this is confidential right? You won't tell anyone I was here?"

Carlisle smiled slightly, but then looked concerned. "Yes, Bella. Doctor-patient confidentially, you have my word. You have nothing to worry about, it's just me." I let out a breath and tried to relax as best I could, still, I couldn't get my heart rate down. "Now, is everything alright?"

I nodded. And he stood, reaching for his stethoscope. "Your heart is racing, Bella."

"I know," I said as he pulled my shirt up in the back. "It's not that."

Carlisle stepped back, concerned even more. "Then what, Bella? I can't help you if you don't tell me why you're here."

I glanced up at him and then back down again. "I…um…" I knew my face was turning redder by the second and I shifted my legs, as the itch sensation suddenly became stronger. He sat down again, and I sighed. This was more difficult than I thought. "I'm itchy." I finally managed, barely a whisper. But I know he heard me.

Carlisle began to write. "Bella," he began gently, his golden eyes soft and considerate as they met mine. "I know this going to be embarrassing for you and I understand. But you need to know that I am here to help you, and the only way I can do that is for you to answer my questions fully and truthfully. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"When did this itching first start?"

"About a week and a half ago."

"And it just came on all of a sudden?" Carlisle watched me intently, as if he was looking to catch any lies that I may have came up with.

"No, not exactly." I shifted again, trying to get comfortable. "I was dry for a few days before I started itching."

His pen seemed to flow seamlessly across the page. "When was the date of your last menstrual period?"

I looked down again, blushing and wondering if he was just being modest. "It just finished a few days ago."

Carlisle set the pen down again and looked at me. "I think you're just dealing with some simple irritation. Do you have any other symptoms? Burning or swelling?"

"Both." I replied.

"On one side or both?"

"Both."

"Are you having any abnormal discharge?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Carlisle let out a sigh. "Okay, Bella. I want you to listen to me carefully." I looked up at him and my heart jumped again. "Because of the other symptoms you are describing, I'd like to examine you." My breathing suddenly increased and I felt that urge to run from the room as fast I could, but somehow I couldn't move. "I know you're scared and anxious, but I can assure you that everything will be fine. I want to make sure you don't have an infection."

"Can't you just take my temperature?" I pleaded.

Carlisle shook his head gently. "Unfortunately most vaginal infections don't cause a fever until they've spread through to the internal pelvic organs."

I closed my eyes, this time more frightened of an infection than anything else. Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"Now Bella," Carlisle's voice was cautious. "I'm not accusing you of anything here, and I don't want you to take this question the wrong way. The only reason I have to ask is because it is standard procedure and I have to know before I do any tests, are you having sex with anyone?"

"No, never have either," I replied quietly.

Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder lightly. "I need you to remove everything from the waist down. There is a gown and a sheet in the drawer over there. I'll be back with a nurse shortly."

"A nurse?" I asked, my panic returning. It was bad enough I was exposing myself to Carlisle, I hadn't thought about having anyone else in the room with us.

"Yes," he replied calmly. "It's standard procedure Bella; male doctors must have a female chaperone in the room while performing pelvic exams."

"But…" I thought this over as best I could with my anxiety clouded mind. "Carlisle, this is hard enough for me. I don't want someone else to see me."

"Bella, are you telling me that you're refusing the chaperone?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." Maybe this was a mistake, but I trusted Carlisle. I trusted him more than any other doctor, and if he wasn't here, I wasn't sure I'd even be going through with this. "I trust you and I'm scared, but I don't want anyone else."

"Okay," his voice was soft. "Do as I said and I'll be back in a minute Bella." Carlisle removed his hand from my shoulder and stepped out of the exam room.

Sliding off the exam table, I pulled my skirt off and kicked my shoes aside. The gown was thin and barely went to the top of my thighs. As I sat back down, I placed the sheet across my lap. I waited, my heart still pushing the blood through my body at an accelerated rate.

It was only a few moments before I heard the knock at the door again, this time I managed not to jump. I could feel my muscles tighten, however.

Carlisle shut the door softly behind him and handed me a paper. "I need you to sign this for me Bella," he said, passing me a pen. "It's just saying that you refused the chaperone."

"Okay," I said shakily and scribbled my name on the paper before passing it back to him.

He set it down on the desk and moved over to the exam table. He made some adjustments and pulled out the footrests, before moving over to the sink and starting to wash his hands. "Bella, I need you to lie back for me and put your feet up into the footrests."

I did as I was told, the cool air somewhat soothing on my itchy skin when I lifted my feet up.

Carlisle returned to the exam table and donned a pair of examination gloves. He sat at the end of the table, between my legs and pulled a light over. Switching it on, he looked up at me. "Okay, Bella, I want you to slide your bottom down until you touch my hand."

I pushed myself down, pitifully realizing at the same time, that doing so forced me to spread my legs farther apart. When my butt touched the coolness of Carlisle's hand, I instinctively flinched away. "Sorry," I apologized as I tried to relax again. This was not going to be easy; I've always tensed up while being examined. It was one of the reasons why I was so afraid of this.

"Not a problem," he assured me with a smile. His hands moved to my knees then. "Relax, Bella. Let your knees fall open naturally." That was easier said than done, I was tense and scared and I don't know why I was fighting this. I knew I'd have to give in sooner or later. "Take a deep breath, it'll help. You have nothing to worry about." Now that I was forcing myself to relax, I was finally able to let my knees fall away from each other.

"Good." Carlisle removed his hands from my knees and reached for the bottom of the sheet. "Now just stay relaxed and everything will be fine. Deep breaths Bella."

He pulled the sheet up and I looked away as he looked down.

A moment passed in which I lay there, breathing heavily with the sound of my pulse in my ears. I was just about to turn my head to see what Carlisle was doing, when he spoke. "Well, you are certainly swollen." He touched the back of his hand to my inner thigh and I only slightly flinched. "I'm going to start the exam now Bella. You are most likely going to have discomfort, but I will try my best to keep it to a minimum." I nodded. And Carlisle shifted in his chair, closer. "If you'd like we can remove the sheet, so that you can watch everything that I'm doing. It helps some patients with their nerves if they can see what the doctor is doing. So that it's not a surprise. Otherwise I can talk you through it."

"Can I take the sheet away?" I reached for it and he nodded, helping me remove it from my legs.

"I'll still talk you through it," Carlisle said as he pulled the light down between my knees. "You'll be alright. I assure you."

Looking back down, he reached out and gently spread apart my labia. "I'm just going to make sure you don't have a rash, cysts or lesions. I do hope you haven't been scratching."

"No," I breathed and had to bite back a moan. The coolness of his hands on my heated, swollen and itchy skin felt like it was heaven sent. I sucked in a deep breath at the sudden relief.

Carlisle looked up at me, concern in his golden eyes. "Everything okay Bella? Am I hurting you in any way?"

"No," I replied. "It's just…your cold hands."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Did you want me to warm them up a bit?"

I shook my head. "The cold helps."

Carlisle smiled slightly and returned to the exam. "Your clitoris is swollen too, does it hurt?" He removed his hands and looked back up at me.

"I don't know," I said. "I can't tell."

"Hmm, well…" Carlisle gently ran his fingers against it. I jumped at the pressure that was actually _pleasurable_ and sucked in a shaky breath. "Pain?" He asked with a sad expression.

"No, sensitive," I replied quietly.

"Is it normally this sensitive?" His question is innocent, but I blushed. I was only this sensitive while aroused. Something ran through my mind then and I pulled my knees closer together.

How could this happen? I didn't feel anything, nothing other than the itching. I felt moist down there, sure, but I'd been feeling like that for a week. It didn't make any sense and I was starting to panic and feel even more embarrassed by the second.

"Bella?" Carlisle's hands were on my knees again. "Are you sure everything is alright? If you want, I can get someone else."

"I'm fine." I assured as best I could. That was a lie, but I don't know if he caught on or not.

Either way he sighed and went back to his work. "You do seem to have a fair amount of discharge, but it's clear. I don't think we have to worry about a vaginal infection at this time. But I still want to give you a bimanual exam just to make sure your internal organs are healthy."

Carlisle reached for the KY lubricant and dropped a small amount onto the fingers of his right hand. "If this is too uncomfortable for you Bella, let me know right away. Just relax and it won't be too bad. I promise."

"Okay," I replied, taking a deep breath.

Carlisle slid his two fingers into me and this time I couldn't fight it. "Oh!" I whimpered and my legs closed around his hand, trapping it.

"Bella?" he frowned.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I said, flushing a deep red, but leaving my legs closed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. But I do know that what you're doing feels amazing. I don't know if it's because it's relieving the itch or if it's because I seem to be…aroused." There I'd said it. My heart was pounding and I was mortified and I knew this situation was too awkward to let end.

"Bella, I…" For once he seemed at a loss for words. If a vampire could blush, I'm sure he'd be as red as me. "What do you want me to do?"

I looked away. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I'm sure it's just simple irritation, I've found no other reason for your symptoms…so far."

I squeezed my muscles around his fingers. I needed something more than feeling them inside me, it felt torturous. "Then help me Carlisle. I don't know why I feel like this and I can't make it stop. It's driving me crazy and right now the only thing that is helping is the feel of your hand."

"Bella, are you asking me to stimulate you sexually?" Carlisle was quiet.

"I think it will help." I was crazy, I know now that my embarrassment was gone. The only thing that I wanted was Carlisle. "Please." I reached up and brushed my hand against his jaw.

He looked torn. "Bella, I love you, but not in that way. I'm here as a doctor, not as your lover. That is Edward's job." He paused before continuing, "Besides if I am right, and you are dealing with irritation. Sexual stimulation may make it worse. And trust me, that's not something that you want to be dealing with later."

I sighed, and suddenly realized what I'd just done. I was mortified. "I'm so sorry Carlisle," I said, not looking at him. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll leave now."

I tried to push myself off the table but he restrained me. "Bella, I understand. Now lie back down. Let me finish examining you, and then we can decide where to go from there."

Sheepishly I met his sympathetic eyes. "I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing Bella. You've been suffering with this condition for over a week, you were only desperate for relief, as I would expect from anyone else. However," he laughed, "I have to admit that I wouldn't expect a patient to ask me for _that_ kind of relief." I turned red again. "Now relax and let me finish the exam."

Doing as I was told, I lie back down and let my knees fall open again. Carlisle continued and I had to force myself to relax as I could still feel the arousal I had felt when he had first touched my swollen clitoris.

Thankfully it was only a few minutes before he removed his hands from me and stepped back. "Everything seems to be okay with regard to your internal reproductive organs. I'm going to write you a script for some hydrocortisone cream and antihistamines. Both will help with the swelling and itching. We'll see how those help and if you're still irritated afterwards, then we need to start looking more carefully at any possible allergens."

Carlisle handed me a tissue. "You're probably going to want to clean yourself up, Bella." Grabbing my chart from the desk, he continued, "You can get dressed now, Bella. I'll be right back with your prescriptions."

He left and I pulled my skirt back on. Only a moment passed before Carlisle returned. "Another thing you can try is a _bit_ of ice. Wrapped in a towel or washcloth. The coolness will help, as you've already found out." He smiled gently and laid a hand on my shoulder before exiting the room.

A/N: Before you hate me, there is going to be an ALTERNATE ending, with the smut because I wasn't sure how this fic would be received by my readers. Therefore, if you wish to read the alternate ending, it will be posted shortly.


End file.
